In Sickness and In Health
by Anoveldebut
Summary: Sam and Daniel fall ill off-world. But when Jack and Teal'c finally get them back through the 'gate, they're immediately given a new assignment, this one more personal than any they've had before.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, nor do I wish that I did. _Way_ too much pressure!

Rating: Super safe.

Reviews: Always welcome, though please don't be offended if I don't respond right away. I generally try, but the computer screen is kinda hard on my eyes right now, so there might be delays.

Author's Note: Inspired by my real-life encounter with a sinus infection and a less-than-sympathetic husband. I wrote this during a two-hour break in a ten-day long fever, so please, go easy on me.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c stumbled down the metal ramp, burdened under the weight of their two companions. Two days into the mission, and Sam and Daniel had both fallen dangerously ill. Delirious with fever, Jack and Teal'c had been forced to shoulder their friends along with the packs, navigating a slow and uneasy path back to the gate. But they were home now, and Jack gratefully dropped the packs he was carrying in favour of keeping Sam on her feet. Teal'c did the same for Daniel.

"Where's the med team, Sir?," Jack asked, looking around in confusion. They had radioed ahead. A whole fleet of medics should be waiting at the base of the ramp to take their charges straight to the infirmary.

"SGs 6 and 8 came in with heavy casualties a few hours ago. I've been informed that all hands are currently needed in the infirmary. I'm sorry, Jack. You'll have to carry them the rest of the way yourselves," Hammond replied.

Jack sighed, repositioning Carter's arm across his shoulder and securing her weight at his side. "Yes, Sir," he said stiffly, moving away from the gate towards the blast doors. His knees protested at the continued abuse. His only saving grace was that it had been Sam, and not Teal'c, to fall ill. Groaning quietly, they made their way to the infirmary.

"We've got some more patients for you, doc," Jack called from the door, peaking tentatively into the overcrowded and bustling infirmary.

"Colonel, you can't bring them in here!," Janet called frantically. Jack blinked in surprise.

"Why not?," he asked, trying to keep his voice casual. It was never a good idea to get annoyed with the doc. She usually got even at the next physical.

"From what Hammond said when he called down, they're infectious. I have open wounds in here, Sir. You'll have to move them into Isolation Room One."

"And someone will meet us down there?," Jack asked, trying not to swoon under the dead weight of his second in command. She'd lost consciousness on him again, and he was having some trouble keeping her on her feet. Gravity was a tough opponent, given the circumstances.

"Eventually, yes. But for now, you and Teal'c don't seem to be showing any outward symptoms, though you've certainly been exposed. You'll have to stay in isolation with them. May as well make yourselves useful."

"You want us to be their nurses?," Jack asked incredulously.

"Give them each a dose of Acetaminophen when you get there, and do your best to keep them warm and hydrated. I'll have someone there as soon as we have hands to spare."

"Doctor Frasier!," someone called urgently from across the room.

"Go," she ordered the members of SG-1.

Jack looked at Teal'c, who merely raised an eyebrow and turned away from the infirmary, already maneuvering his burden along the nearly deserted corridors. Groaning more loudly this time, Jack half carried, half dragged Major Carter along, desperately hopping to find some stronger painkillers than Acetaminophen for his knees.

* * *

Teal'c, being the ever resourceful Jaffa that he was, quickly ducked into Isolation Room Two to grab an extra bed for their assigned prison, deftly maneuvering it into place beside the bed currently occupied by Sam's unconscious form. Daniel sat slumped in one of the observation chairs, eyes blurred and sweat pouring down his face. Locking the bed's wheels, Teal'c carefully gathered the archaeologist into his arms and laid him across the freshly pressed surface, gently raising his head to tuck a pillow underneath.

Jack glanced over at Sam, her prone form face-first on the bed, her head a good two feet below the pillow and her feet dangling awkwardly off the edge of the bed. He sighed. Good enough wasn't going to cut it this time.

Groaning again, Jack carefully flipped his second in command, gently sliding her up towards the pillow and slipping her mud-soaked boots off before they could stain the sheets. Teal'c frowned, watching the process, before he nimbly negotiated the thick military issue laces of Daniel's boots and pried them off as well.

_So it's going to be like that, is it_?, Jack thought to himself. _Well, bring it on._

Jack rustled around in the medicine cabinet, locating the prescribed medication, and set the bottle carefully on the table between the two beds. Then he went to the sink and filled two paper cups with cold water, setting those beside the bottle of medicine. Lastly, he found two clean cloths, soaking them in cool water and placing one on each of their team members' foreheads.

_Ha_, he thought. _Top that_.

Sam and Daniel both immediately started to shiver. Teal'c moved quickly to the side cabinet, grabbing two thick grey military blankets and draping them softly over their unconscious companions. A few moments later, the violent shivers began to subside, leaving the two unconscious forms back where they had started. Jack frowned.

Sticking his fingers in one cup of cool water, he splashed a few drops on Sam's face, trying to rouse her. If they were going to get better, they needed their medicine. Sam stirred, moaning. He tried it again. Bleary eyes opened, not really focusing on anything in particular. Jack moved closer, helping her sit up.

"You need to drink this," he said, handing her the water. "And take these," he added, shaking a couple of pills into the palm of his hand. She dutifully obliged, coughing slightly as the water coursed down her burning throat. Jack winced, holding her tight, making sure she didn't choke. When the coughing subsided, he let her drop back to her pillow, falling almost immediately into another fitful sleep. Then he moved on to Daniel, repeating the same.

There was a knock at the door.

"Finally," Jack grumbled, moving to answer it. An airman stood waiting for him, an assortment of food balanced precariously on a tray. Jack blinked in surprise.

"I believe some nourishment would be beneficial to Major Carter and Daniel Jackson," Teal'c noted from somewhere behind Jack. Jack ground his teeth in mild annoyance. _ Of course he would have thought of that, too. Eventually_.

Jack took the tray, placing it gently on the table between the beds. It was becoming rather crowded, what with the medication, the water, and now the food.

Daniel groaned. Teal'c helped him sit up, gingerly administering another drink of water to the parched man. Jack glanced over at Sam. Despite the cool cloth, sweat still poured down her face. Taking the cloth, he gently mopped at his pale second in command, clearing the sweat if only for a moment.

Rinsing the cloth, he returned to repeat the act, stopping only when the shivering threatened to overcome her again. Sam moaned.

"Carter. Tell me what you need," Jack urged, momentarily forgetting his self-imposed competition with Teal'c at the look of pure misery marring her beautiful features.

"Hurts," Sam mumbled.

"What hurts?," Jack pressed, desperate to do something genuinely useful.

"Everything," Sam moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head.

_Hot compresses_. His physiotherapist recommended them for everything. Sore knee? Hot compress. Achy neck? Hot compress. Nagging headache? Hot compress. What could it hurt?

Rummaging around in the isolation room cabinets, Jack at last came up with what he was looking for. Ignoring Teal'c's pointedly raised eyebrow, Jack quickly plugged in the heating pads, keeping them turned low, and tucked them in around Sam's neck, back, and legs. Satisfied, he dared a glance at Teal'c, who had somehow managed to convince Daniel to eat. Sort of.

At least half the archaeologist's jello was landing on his already soiled clothes, but still... At least some of it was making it to his mouth.

Jack stared at Sam guiltily. He really didn't want to wake her if he didn't have to, but she really hadn't eaten much in the past two days, and she'd need her strength to fight this bug. Whatever it was. Sighing resignedly, he roused her once more, silently prompting her to try a bite of jello as well. She groaned, but managed three bites before sinking back into her pillow, asleep once more.

_Well, better than nothing_, Jack thought, checking on the compresses to make sure they weren't getting too hot. All was well on that front. And now there was really nothing more he could do, except wait...

Stripping off his vest and jacket, Jack sank into the chair beside Sam's bed, grateful for a moment's rest. Damn if he wasn't glad to be a soldier instead of a doctor every day. Getting shot at was a breeze compared to this.

* * *

When Janet Frasier was at last able to make her way to Isolation Room One, she couldn't help but smile at what she found.

Laying side by side, on three matching cots, were the three human members of SG-1. Standing watch over all stood Teal'c, an immovable guardian ready to leap into action should anyone need him. But for now, they slept, and he simply stood, as calm and unflappable as always.

Janet eased her way into the room, checking their vitals and making notes in a chart. Her smile widened as she noticed Sam's heating pads, and the blue jello smeared across Daniel's shirt. Stopping at the Colonel, she nearly chuckled at the sight before her.

Wrapped in three thick blankets and with a bottle of extra-strength Acetaminophen by his side, Jack O'Neill slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of his burning forehead, his aching knees, or his ill teammates. Nodding towards the large Jaffa, Janet murmured, "You've done an excellent job with these patients, Teal'c. I couldn't have done better myself."

Teal'c inclined his head, deeply touched by her words. "O'Neill was most helpful until the sickness took him as well," Teal'c confessed. "Although his actions did appear strangely competitive at the time," he noted, confused. Janet chuckled softly.

"Sounds like the Colonel, all right," she said, her voice kind with affection. She cared for SG-1 as much as anyone. "I'm sure he was just worried you'd make a better doctor than he would," she added, laying a gentle hand on Teal'c's arm." Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow, but Janet deferred, deciding the Colonel could dig himself out of that one once he was well again. "How are you feeling, Teal'c?," she asked instead, quickly checking him over as he replied, "I am well, Doctor Frasier." Janet nodded. Teal'c's symbiote protected him from most things.

"It looks like it's just a plain old flu. We'll keep them in isolation for a few more days just to be sure, but they should be back on their feet in no time."

"If it is all right with you, I wish to remain with the other members of SG-1," Teal'c said, straightening as he spoke. Janet smiled again.

"I thought you might say that, Teal'c. Actually, I was sort of hoping you would. We're still understaffed, and with so many patients on hand... I'm sure there could be no better caregiver for SG-1 than yourself. If you're up for it."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, inclining his head once more.

"Good," Janet said, with a quick nod of her own. "I'll send someone down with more of what you'll need, and I'll check on their progress as often as I can."

"I will be sure to let you know if their condition changes, Doctor Frasier," Teal'c replied solemnly, accepting his new responsibility as chief medic to SG-1.

"I'm sure you will, Teal'c. And thank you."

Hurrying from the room, Janet beamed. They were an odd assortment of people, but somehow, SG-1 just _worked_.

* * *

"Really, Teal'c, I feel _fine_," Sam stressed, attempting once more to leave the bed.

"Until you have been seen by Doctor Frasier, you are not fine," Teal'c stated, staring her down.

"Teal'c, really, the fever's gone," Daniel complained from his bed. "We're awake. We're hungry."

"We have to pee," grumbled Jack from Daniel's other side.

"Can you please let us up?," Daniel pleaded.

"I cannot, Daniel Jackson. I have been entrusted with your well-being. Only Doctor Frasier can release you from these beds."

" 'C'mon, Teal'c!," Jack exclaimed. "I'd spring you, if it was the other way around!"

"I cannot, O'Neill. Doctor Frasier has been made aware of the change in your condition. She will be here as soon as she is able."

Jack glared at his friend. "I'd take a bullet for you," he spat. "The least you could do is let me out of bed."

Teal'c watched him patiently. "I believe Doctor Frasier is correct, O'Neill. You are a most difficult patient."

"Hey, I've been a model patient for you!," he defended. "But this is insane! We're all better, Teal'c. Let us up!"

"No," Teal'c replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Just then, the door swung open, and Doctor Frasier came in.

"Finally," Jack growled, darting a venomous glare between his unmovable friend, and the Doctor now looking them over.

"We'll, you all look like you're in perfect health," Janet pronounced at last. "Excellent work, Teal'c," she added, beaming at the Jaffa. Teal'c inclined his head, a tiny smile tugging ever so slightly at the corner of his mouth.

"I was glad to be of service, Doctor Frasier," Teal'c replied softly.

"Suck-up," Jack grumbled, hoping off the bed.

Janet raised a delicate eyebrow, staring at her most difficult patient. "I wouldn't be too hard on him, Sir," she noted calmly. "He could have left you in the chair you passed out on, to kink and cramp for the past three days." Jack narrowed his eyes, still not willing to openly challenge the doc.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel said, laying a hand on the larger man's muscled arm as he walked by. "You did a great job. Really."

"Better than my dad ever managed," Sam added, smiling up at their alien friend.

"Ohfercryin'outloud," Jack muttered under his breath. "I helped too, you know," he complained.

"I'm sure you did, Sir," Sam said, smiling sweetly at him. _She didn't believe him, _he thought incredulously. _Unbelievable!_

"O'Neill was indeed of great assistance in our first few hours back on base," Teal'c noted, the slightest hint of amusement lacing his voice.

"The first few hours, eh, Jack?," Daniel razed gently, smirking at the Colonel.

"Hey, I did what I could!," Jack defended.

"I'm sure you did, Sir," Sam replied, this time at least sounding as if she believed him.

"You really don't remember any of it?," Jack asked disbelievingly. Sam shook her head.

"Sorry, Sir."

"All right, you guys. Enough banter. You're all well again. Now clear out of my isolation room, before I have you physically removed!," Doctor Frasier ordered, trying rather unsuccessfully to suppress her own amusement.

As the four members of SG-1 noisily found their way out, Janet smiled. _In sickness and in health. _Never had the old vow applied so well as it did to the members of that team. Chuckling, she signed off on their charts, dimming the lights as she left and leaving instructions with the airman on duty to have a cleaning crew down to disinfect the room ASAP.

You never could be too prepared for the next crazy emergency this job would have to offer.


End file.
